boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancestors
Ancestors are a concept in Troll society. They are historical figures who lived centuries before the set of twelve trolls who are followed in BoxedInn. Each ancestor is said to be a close genetic match to a particular troll, and young trolls believe that they are supposed to find clues about their ancestors. The ancestors are also intended to serve as role models for adolescent trolls. Each of the twelve trolls in BoxedInn shares the same symbol and blood color as his or her respective ancestor. The ancestors of the main twelve trolls were Ectobiologically created by one of the trolls. If the Troll ectobiological process follows that of the humans', then it is probable that the ancestors were first cloned and then from the mixing of the ancestors' genes, the current generation of Trolls would have been produced. Conversely, the revealed ancestors look like grown up versions of the current trolls, which suggests that there might have been no mixing process involved at all. This is more in line with the social concept of Troll ancestors who are said to have the closest genetic match with their descendant. List of Ancestors The Mentor thumb|right|160x|Harry's ancestor The ancestor of Hxzltl Mxlqtf. Leader of the Rustblood Rebellion, an underground resistance comprised of lowbloods and mutants, he prepared elite troops to destroy the royalblood regime with the help of The Assassin. After His Dark Emperor found out about this plot he sent soldiers to kill many of the rebels. Although some escaped along with The Mentor several stayed behind to protect his escape, one of those rebels being The Assassin who was then spared from death and tricked into servitude by His Dark Emperor. Prior to his rebellion, the Mentor was something of a teacher and a guru to other trolls who were willing to go on a pilgrimage to find him. There were many attempts on his life by highbloods seeking to cull him for his beliefs of equality but he never turned away a potential pilgrim in spite of this. His monk-like demeanor made him easily approachable albeit somewhat intimidating due to his strong appearance. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Gareth Lexxus. The Cultist thumb|left|180px|Samial's ancestor The ancestor of Samial Loreai. A witch doctor and medicine man, The Cultist was leader of a secret cult within Alternian society that engaged in several strange rituals. He was said to be able to predict things about a person by reading their blood through a small sacrifice from the person in question. Many would go to him for information when conventional methods were not available, making The Cultist and The Informant close on a business level. His Dark Emperor wanted to rid himself of the scourge that was The Cultist but he did not trust anyone to crush the shaman due to an intense paranoia that some of his followers may very well exist within his own court. Unlike his dancestor, The Cultist did not sign a contract with Eldritch Horrorterrors to shift his blood to a higher color. The pre-scratch iteration of The Cultist was also known to dabble in blood swapping and injecting the blood of others into his own body. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Kithor Pyzjin. The Sorceress thumb|right|180px|Lovett's ancestor The ancestor of Lovett Mortalitas. A mystic and a heretic who often spoke in strange riddles, The Sorceress spoke out against the very government that His Dark Emperor controlled. She would stand outside of his fortress and slander his "good name" in the public eye. Nobody would ever do anything to stop her because they feared her, as The Sorceress was a renowned and powerful psychic. It was said that she could kill Dividium by levitating a pebble and putting it through his skull from hundreds of miles away, but she chose not to because she never actively engaged herself in the futile struggles of highbloods and their political nonsense. Despite being disturbing to a great many people, there were also several trolls of Alternian society that found her to be a desirable mate, a fact which brought The Mistress' noble blue blood to a boil. The Sorceress was watched more in spite of the fact The Mistress shared a bed chamber with His Dark Emperor. Prior to The Scratch that reset her session, she was known as Taalia Kallim. The Informant thumb|left|120px|Azrail's ancestor The ancestor of Azrail Vicham. A mercenary of sorts, Snake-eye mostly worked as an information broker for the palace and other rich nobles. Although he was of low blood he was able to make himself indispensable to various higherbloods, making himself at least somewhat safe. Rather cocky and hotblooded, he was nevertheless cunning enough to use his telepathy to figure out exactly what level of insubordination he could get away with without being killed or paid less. Motivated primarily by his own self-interest. The Informant had a powerful kismesis in the Assassin, which eventually flipped to a more flushed relationship. However, the Assassin's loyalty to xis Emperor proved stronger than xis feelings for the Informant, and Snake-eye met his end at the hands of the highblood he had recklessly come to trust. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Avarik Serpens. The Aviator thumb|right|160x|Torkin's ancestor The ancestor of Torkin Frezden. He was originally a member of the Airborne Fleet of the Alternian Military serving under Her Royal Complacence but when she was killed, The Aviator saw to it to defect with his trusted triplane and a handful of rebels who did not wish to see Dividium reign. He was discovered by The Revolutionary and the two of them formed the rebellion against His Dark Emperor. It is likely that The Aviator was slain by The Assassin during the annihilation of the revolutionaries. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Volare Soltin. Luneia Pulvisin thumb|left|180px|Phoebus' ancestor Luneia Pulvisin Phoebus' ancestor went by the name of Luneia Pulvisin, a low blood who attracted the eye of a rather lonely and influential highblood. Taking on the role as his mistress, and finding herself enamored with her new lover, Luneia settled into a rather happy life of security and love, knowing all too well what her life would be like otherwise. Sadly, it was not to remain, as late one night while together with her lover, her highblood's own forces decapitated him before her eyes and attempted to kill her in turn. Despite her sanctuary being her life for so long, she was not one to go down easily. With her lover dead and her life shattered, Luneia sought to keep the memories of her love's life as concrete as possible, writing it down in a book lest she forget. Searching out those who slaughtered her love and the cause of it, she sought out the one known as the Consulente, hearing that he could see across the past, present, and future. Confident that merely searching for him would allow her to find him, should his powers be as rumored, and rightly so, she struck a bargain with the larger troll, offering him the comforts of a more secure solitude as well as a respite from his loneliness in exchange for the information she sought. It was during this time that she was given the idea to do for other trolls what she did for her lover, writing down their lives to allow others to read on them for a price. As her business grew, and the visits she and the Consulente, whom she'd quickly identify as Drax, continued onward, they grew increasingly worried about their individual problems causing the other to come to harm because of the highbloods. Eventually, they became Moirails, and Drax confided in her things which he believed he could confide in no one else. She returned the favor, and shortly after, they rose into the flushed quadrant. Prior to The Scratch that reset her session, she was known as Astrum Copori. The Revolutionary thumb|right|140px|Drake's ancestor, The Revolutionary The ancestor of Drake Tempol. The Revolutionary was a faithful servant of Her Royal Complacence before she was culled by His Dark Emperor, Dividium. Knowing that it had been done to usurp her position, he instilled a rebellion against the highblood. The Revolutionary was a powerful warrior, and the leader of a band of rebels who stood against the Dark Emperor Dividium and challenged his dominance over Alternia. He was viewed by many mid and lower blooded trolls as a hero, and is one of the few trolls in Alternian history to actually stand up against the hemospectrum and demand that a new system of rule be put into place. Despite his overall intimidating appearance and imposing figure, he was actually a rather kind-hearted individual, a trait which was somewhat uncharacteristic for trolls. Though he generally disliked violence, he sought to create a society in which the trolls of the lower castes would no longer have to suffer under the tyranny of the highbloods, and in order for that to happen, saw Dividium as an evil force which had to be removed at all costs. He warred against the forces of the Dark Emperor for quite some time, neither side seeming to gain any purchase against the other. However, The Revolutionary became desperate to get any kind of advantage over the forces of His Dark Emperor and saw to it to conspire with The Cultist and The Sorceress to gain entry into Dividium's fortress. Just as the Emperor feared, there were double agents within his court that allowed a small contingent of rebels within the walls of his stronghold. The Revolutionary made it as far as coming face to face with his sworn enemy Dividium but the dark and powerful abilities he acquired from his Eldritch Lusus more than made up for his reputation. Even with reinforcements, The Revolutionary was forced to retreat after suffering devastating losses. He planned to gather his remaining followers and storm the castle before Dividium could recover. However, it all came to a crushing defeat when The Assassin systematically eliminated the members of the rebellion with deadly accuracy. From the spoils of war, His Dark Emperor took the sword of The Revolutionary to keep as a trophy and a message to all those who dared oppose him. Many sweeps later it would fall into the hands of the dancestor of Her Royal Complacence, Malias Genara and returned to Drake Tempol, the rightful owner of the sacred blade. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Wyatt Vernel. The Veteran thumb|left|160px|Brexus' ancestor The Veteran was a member of the Alternian Army for quite some time, serving as a top ranked official and training many of their soldiers during his time in the service. However, when it was revealed that His Dark Emperor had usurped the throne from Her Royal Complacence, The Veteran saw to it to retire himself from his position. From then on he spent the rest of his days in a self-induced exile, living in the middle of the Alternian wastes, far from the reach of the Empire. He cared little for the political side of the war and refused to involve himself in it, sending away any emissaries from Dividium without a word. For the most part, he was a titan draped in the shade of obscurity, for there came a time when he simply disappeared. The only thing that was left behind by him were a few holographic markers that had teachings for any who found them to learn and benefit from, such as how to control one's powers or various means of combat. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Adonai Macite. Consulente Drax Farseer thumb|right|150px|Felizo's ancestor Drax Farseer Felizo's ancestor went by the name of Drax Farseer, though his first name often was replaced by his title, Consulente. He, as his descendent does, prefer to keep unaffiliated within conflict, and claims his title due to the advisory he gives both sides of any conflict so as to remain neutral. He was a master with the Holy Rings and, despite being blind, could predict enemy movements well enough to hit his targets. Remaining neutral until the last possible moment that his double dealing was noticed, he escaped both the low and highblood's wrath by hiding himself away in the mountains and avoiding most contact with other Trolls, unless they sought him out for peaceable reasons. He predicted several odd happenings which have in turn become reality, including his decendant's destiny. He, in his little cave, was contacted by Luneia Pulvisin. They soon began a bargain. He would provide her with information on the past, present, and future, and she would provide him with a brief respite from his loneliness. As they continued to visit each other, they increasingly worried about their individual problems causing the other to come to harm because of the highbloods. Eventually, they became Moirails, and Drax confided in her things which he believed he could confide in no one else. She returned the favor, and shortly after, they rose into the flushed quadrant. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Dravix Sectov. The Mistress thumb|left|160px|Adalia's ancestor The ancestor of Adalia Zagiri. She was a lady-in-waiting for Her Royal Complacence and supposedly very loyal to her. However, she was actually the mistress for His Dark Emperor and spied on the Empress for years in order to inform Dividium of her every movement so he would be able to usurp her position easier. Once he rose to the throne, Dividium offered a seat in the royal court for the Mistress and it is the reason for Adalia's obsession with being referred to as a Queen and having everyone follow her as servants. Prior to The Scratch that reset her session, she was known as Devika Thirza. The Assassin thumb|right|110px|Zamiel's ancestor The ancestor of Zamiel Lazara. There was no one that knew much about xim except for the Dark Emperor himself, whom called upon xim when there was "work" that needed doing. Xe was, in every sense of the word, an assassin but by no means was xe simply a knife for hire. Xe only took orders from His Dark Emperor and would ruthlessly cut down anyone that dared oppose the order of the hemospectrum. Quite unlike xis younger counterpart, the Assassin followed the blood caste system without fail. The Assassin was initially charged with eliminating The Informant but failed in doing so and xe found ximself intrigued by his ability to survive when no one had been able to do so in the past. Xe often went to him to make use of his services and the two of them shared a secret kismesissitude for a time until it changed into something a little more red. However, this ended in tragedy when an order from His Dark Emperor forced xim to kill the Informant. Like with every other mission xe had taken, xe executed it with deadly efficiency and killed The Informant in the rain when he least expected it. It was by xis hand that the rebellion started by The Revolutionary was completely decimated. Prior to The Scratch that reset xis session, xe was known as Zorino Fidela. His Dark Emperor Dividium thumb|left|200px|His Dark Emperor, Malaak's ancestor The ancestor of Malaak Graves. Dividium was the emperor of Alternia and all its armies after the death of Her Royal Complacence. Known to all as "His Dark Emperor" he is the tyrannical leader of Alternian society, having culled the previous empress by means of his assassin, his intimidating stature making him the second largest troll in the BoxedInn ancestors. His lust for power drove him far more than his instincts to kill, apart from those "worthy" to fight him he would send his Assassin to deal with anyone who stood opposed to him. For a time he kept an empress, his matesprit who was the only other troll of his color state and the only one who could take his position but as things where Dividium quickly grew bored of her, her use long dried up he fed her to a deep entrenching eldritch beast, showing no remorse for the act. Having known his demise and all possible outcomes of it because of his entrenching eldritch beast he culled anyone who stood in his way, having sent his assassin after each and every threat against his reign there was one who escaped his grip, a female troll who was a mistress of an enemy of the crown. He was intrigued how, a weak female, could so easily escape his assassin. He knew his reign would not end and that his misery would blanket Alternia for generations to come. He waited in his castle, a tall spire which stretched from the pits of the entrenchers rift, all the way to the peaks of the sky. He knew they would come sooner or later, they would not make it to his peak and survive as he himself would break them down at what seemed their goal, securing Alternian society and the hemospectrum. Prior to The Scratch that reset his session, he was known as Omeron Graves. Her Royal Complacence thumb|right|200px|Her Royal Complacence, Malias' ancestor The ancestor of Malias Genara and Troll Empress at the time, Her Royal Complacence was the benevolent ruler of Alternia. She saw to it that the violent and bloodthirsty nature of the Trolls was controlled so that they would not kill each other, only those outside of their species were deemed a threat and to be conquered. His Dark Emperor, the ancestor of Malaak Graves seduced her at first. Gaining a deep-seeded redrom she was swayed by his trickery. He saw to it to usurp her rule in order to seize the throne for himself, seeing her usefulness having expired he had her killed by his great lusus, Shub Mosha'Thoth. The Revolutionary was a faithful servant to her and instigated a rebellion in response to her death, but it too was quickly dismantled by the hands of Dividium, his enforcer and the threshecutioner squads he commanded. It is not known who she was prior to The Scratch. Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Homestuck Concepts